


Elemental Surprises_Art references

by Analytical_Cochineal



Series: Elemental Theory [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Art, Digital Art, just some references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal
Summary: Art references for Elemental Surprises. Not necessary for enjoying the story but you know, it's sometimes nice to have a visual when you're reading.
Series: Elemental Theory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080581
Kudos: 7





	1. Hot Volcanoes-Art refs

**Author's Note:**

> The references will be split between chapters to mimic the flow of the original fic. So spoilers are avoidable but if you want you can look anyway when I post future designs. Also, this is a test for myself in character design since that's what I want to study when I graduate. So the lads don't really look like their manga selves. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone but I thought it would be fun to play around with this. Criticism and tips are always welcome!

The group with near full regalia. The colours are supposed to be a bit odd. 

Sans swords and shoulder straps.

Red without the scarf because it does hide a lot of details. 

Starting from when the Links get separated, this is Red's tunic. Also, this is how Red and Blue look like from the Ice Cavern to after the fight between Green and Vio.

Again, without the scarf and the shoulder strap. It's kind of obvious what tunic this is based on without the scarf, isn't it?


	2. Droplets on a Shore - Art refs

Nothing changes in the first part of chapter 2 since its a non-linear story. Except for Blue in his smallclothes but I'm not sure if I should draw that.

Technically when they are Erune's place in part 2 of Chapter 2, Green still has his tunic on and Blue, is well, you know. But for simplicity sake, I drew undershirts for everyone.

For the rest is everything the same is chapter 1. I might post a reference for Erune once I come to a good interpretation.


	3. Shadow refs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Shadow kinds of appears sporadically and is referenced a lot, he has his own reference chapter. I feel a little sad I haven't gotten to him yet to write about but if I stuck somewhere in the middle of the four their pov's a Shadow pov it kinda would ruin the rhythm. Can't wait to finally write some interactions between him and Vio.

For Shadow, I feel the least confident about how I drew him. I like it personally but I'm afraid he looks too human (although, that could be a fun writing point) I also designed for him to look the most like Link if it was not for his features. I designed his clothes to be for comfort (it looks cosy) and simplicity rather than realism or scare factor. The colour scheme is also just for my reptile brain to go brrrr. 

A close up with blue eyes instead of red. I honestly can't decide which eye colour I like better but thematically for the story, I have to go with Red.

Technically this is possible but very unlikely for Shadow to forgo his tunic and manifest his undershirt instead. But since the others got the under layer treatment I also wanted to show what Shadow's looks like. Fun fact, I drew this first and then the tunic which is the opposite of what I did with the Links. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion for what outfits I should draw don't be afraid to comment. I can't promise I will draw everything but a challenge is always fun.


	4. Other-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redesigned the design for Mini (Link from Minish Cap) which in the comic of the fic is just the toon design. It's just a fun exercise.

I decided to change the design a bit because the comic I originally made for chapter 1 of Elemental Surprise was a bit dull on the character design. Compared to Green, Mini is supposed to have a more yellow colour scheme. I added little details like Blue rolling up his sleeves on Mini and other small things. Also, this is him right after getting the Earth Elemental so if I continue designing him further he will probably look different towards the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while. School and other stuff kept me very busy and kind of scared me from posting anything the past few months. I've been rewriting the fanfic, not too majorly but you know, editing out writing mistakes and ironing out the details. But when I'm writing I usually need a visual and I make references. I normally never share this with anyone but since this is content for Elemental Surprises I wanted to share it. I also have a hole dairy full of design commentary but I doubt anyone would be interested in that. Anywho, to anyone reading this, happy holidays and keep safe. I wish you good health!  
> Love, -Analytical.


End file.
